Falling for you
by FYInichole
Summary: A little story that I have made up for Trevor, and how he trys to WOO Raven into his arms.At the time, she is with Alexander...but does she break it off with him? Starts from inside book, moves to my own story. REWRITTEN!R&R,TM
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything that Ellen Schriber writes! **

**Confusing **

Ever since I first saw the movie, _Horror Of Dracula, _Iv always loved freaky things… kind of like the first time I saw Raven.

She's different, but I guess that's why I've always felt something weird around her, like I _needed_ to be near her.

It all started during Kindergarten.

Everyone thought that since my parents owned almost half of Dullsville, People expected you to be great at pretty much _everything_ you do.

But it really wasn't all that great being a Mitchell.

I liked those days were I would bring cookies, and little Raven would try to steal them from me. A lot of my buddies told me that I was suppost to go and be mean right back to her! But I NEVER understood why, I just did it.

Then came that one faithful day were luckily I had a really bad tooth! And they hurt sooo bad, that I pretty much bit everyone there… escaped Raven her-self. I had to admit, I was a little scared of just going up to her and **Biting **her!

Of course after that I got in loads of trouble, but I didn't care, I just liked playing with her.

My Birthday came up. One that I will NEVER forget. She brought me the best present I could ever get. Everyone eles of course hated it, so I had to fake it and acted like I did too.

What really happened is that I thought about it… I ran to the trash cans and dug it out. I even placed it some where, where none could find it. If it was a gift from her, mabey it was the ONLY gift I would ever get from raven.

_**Several years later!! **_

Now I guess I have pretty much every girl in the school drooling over me… once again… except for Raven. All these years I played it fare. I've dated as MANY girls it took to get her jealous! But so far none of them worked! I've even tried playing the "hot" bully with her. But in her eyes, nothing changes. All these years I always thought I hated her like everyone eles. I guess I was wrong… I think I was falling for her. Why eles would I try soo hard?!

_AN/ sorry it sucks but it's my very first one!! And I'm pretty proud of it. I'v had Dreams of this story. And I wanted to write it all! So thank you sooooo much for reading! Tell me what you think yall! ~FYInichole~ (: _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Ok, So I haven't written in a while, And I decided I was gonna stop whinnying and finally write something for yall. I've changed the meaning in the main story, so now it's totally off track from the book. Now its from my mind… hehe I hope you enjoy my newst creation! =D**_

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**Drunken night**_

Tonight was matt's party at his place. Luckily his 'rents were gone. 'Thank god!' And we could acutely hang out like we use to back in the good old days, before we started getting confused with girls.

Sometime before the party begun, I have over heard matt talking a little to him-self as he got ready up in his room. [I was in the bathroom next door… just so you know, I'm not a creeper!]

"Ughhhhh, why wont this stupid shirt button up?!"

Silence…

"God I hope she might come…" His voice drifted off. I wondered who he meant at first, but then it hit me.

Becky

The weird farm chick. The one who hangs with… MY monster girl… ahhhhhh

"Why does he always act like a jack ass in front of her…? With me there, in front of her!"

Who?? Ohhhh, I guess he could mean me. Oh well. Chh, as if he wouldn't act the same way in front of her too! He's lucky I'm the one who does all the talking, and when he does talk, its just to back me up or something… _what a wimp he could be at times._

I looked at my self in the mirror one last time before I left down stares for the party. I thought I looked all right, I knew raven was not going to be there, so no point in trying to look all "sexy".

I brushed my hair back a little, put on some more of my Hollister Smelly goods. =)

Yepppp, I was ready…

_**Hours later, and after many beers…**_

Whoaaaaaaaaaa, I was beyond wasted this time!!

All I really remembered was seeing Raven come out of nowhere, like an angle coming to save me from my-self.

I walked over[or I stumbled over] to her with a grin on my face. I knew I was finally gonna get something. Hopefully, if she was drunk also….

But wait… did I want her drunk if we ever got that far?? Probably not, but there would be no other way that she would choose to "hook up" with me like that. So I had to take my chances.

"Hey, sexy Monster chick," I said as I sneaked up to her from behind. I leaned up against the wall near her.

"Does that line work for you at every party?"

Ha! She was being very funny tonight. I wondered….

"I've never kissed a girl with black lips before."

"You've never kissed a girl before," she said as she walked away.

No way in hell was she getting away from me tonight! Now she was begging for it! =P

I grabbed her arm right before she could walk too far. I pulled her closer to me, and really looked into her eyes for the first time before I pressed my lips softly to hers. I wanted her to FEEL how I felt. I didn't care if she would push me away, I was NOT letting her go.

I don't think she even noticed, but she kinda moaned into this kiss a little, which made me even more exatiated [A/N: I cant spell worth crap you guys… ] than ever. While I was in complete bliss, I thought of how I've never really even touched her before, besides now. And I really liked it…

I hope she didn't think I was doing this all just because I was a little… ok I was wasted, but when it came to Raven, I knew what I was doing.

I pulled her out the backdoor to give us some more privacy; we passed a group of freaks, than some trash cans, and the main fountain before I stopped at some tress in the darkness.

I sunndly started wishing that this was gonna be my best night ever. Here with my dream girl…

"Are you sacred of the dark, monster girl?" It was pitch dark out here already.

"No, I quite like it." She said, her breath I could feel was on the side of my face. God…..

I pushed her up against the tree, trying to elst enjoy my-self while I still could. I felt as if this was all a dream. If it was, I never wanted to wake up from it!

Things finally kicked in, and from there on I couldn't really rember what I said, besides what raven was doing…

The next thing I really remembered was waking up, feeling a slight chill all over me.

I looked up, and all I saw was trees and nothing else around me.

At first, I almost thought that maybe raven might have changed her mind, and finally let me win, and "show" her what I always wanted to just give her.

But I was wrong. DEAD wrong…

I was naked in the dark freezing forest!!!! WTFFFF

Without my clothes at that too!

Awwww crappp! Now what was I gonna do?!

_**A/N: I do realize I am leaving you off right here, but in my next chapter is where it pretty much leads off to. So plzzzz reviewwwww amd comment, add what ever you wanna do homiez! Hahah :D **_

_**~FYInichole~ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own any thing that Ellen writes. **_

_**Just a normal day **_

**Beep! Beep! Beep! **…. I was awoke by some annoying sound coming from my side. Oh wait, that's my alarm! Duhh!

Why cant today be a weekend again!?

I slowly get up from my king sized bed, filled with soccer pillows.

Yeah, my room was a mess, but my mom thought that was normal for my age.

I agree with her…

I jogged to my closet, opened it and found some new polo's from Hollister I could wear today. One was yellow, another blue, and one black…. For some reason, every time I looked at something black or scary, it screamed **Raven **to me!

I choose the yellow and walked to the bathroom, and took a LONG HOT shower.

Got dressed, brushed teeth, combed hair, and put on some Hollister smelly goods. [That's what I call it (:]

Today was gonna be great! I could just tell.

As I was walking down the VERY LONG stairs, I could smell my mom cooking something for me.

IT WAS EGGS! Yes… (:

I love my eggs!

Just after I finish, matt calls me up and tells me we are having a "meeting" after soccer practice. Wow…

_**After practice!**_

_What in the world could he be planning to say?!_

"Hey Matty boy!" I said with a huge grin.

"Oh hey, there you are. Look… you know that creep we saw just staring at us that Halloween night?"

"yeah…" oh great, that night I freakin broke my hand because miss Monster klutz!

"Well, little miss Monster girl and him are kinda having a "thing" now."

_WHATTTTT???? How could she?! I mean, yes, most of the girls in this town thought he was cute, but really? Raven and him?! _

"Ok, well I'm glade that little monster girl finally found her partner!" I yelled as I ran off the field.

I was so sick and tired of the games we played, maybe… NO! Ughhh, I can't keep thinking like that! What if any of the guys knew?

I stormed off to the locker rooms. I needed to get away somewhere. Somewhere to clear my head. But how could I when I knew I was gonna see her?

**Second class!**

_Ok Trev… get a hold of you're self. _I told my-self that, all the way to math.

Walking through the door wasn't soo hard as I thought it would be,with _her_ standing right next to me.

"Hey Monster girl." I elest still had to play tough if I wanted her to be mine.

"Oh hey snob." She said with that same look in her eyes, from the time I THOUGHT I made her blush. _Chh, get a hold of you're self! _

"Sooo… what, you're not with Goth boy today?"

"Nope, he's home schooled." Ohhhhh, that's how it was gonna be.

"Well, you know I have heard that he is just a loser, and a freak! Plus… why be with him, when you can have me all to you're self?" I said as I leaned in to her…

Right as soon as the bell rings to! _Great Trev_…

We all sat down, and I got a couple of glances at the girls today, Jennie, Nicole, Katie, and Molly. Yep! They were the only real good looking ones in there, besides Raven…

Jennie[Which is what I call her.] was of course always trying to get to me. But even though all you're buds think that you're the coolest person in school, they think you have to date the cutest too.

Well, I REALLY always wanted a nice, smart, all natural, different kind of girl. But its kind of hard to finds those! Once again, besides raven…

Math went slow…

For some reason I couldn't stop looking at raven… odd!

_**Third!**_

"**Hey Trev!!" Some of the guys called me from the other side of the class room,[Which was the Spanish class room.] **

"**Ok,** so have you heard anything from…." Their conversation's ended in my head, as I day dreamed of only one person…

_I pictured her and me walking up the little dirt road from the park. Holding hands, kissing, and whispering to each other about how much we loved each other!_

Wow… this kinda sounded cheese! But I did wish that it could happen.

The teacher slapped my desk to wake me up!

Ok, that scared me to death! Ummm, what are we learning?

"Mr. Trevor! If you don't stop sleeping in my class, I am going to have to call you're coach for boot camp!" Oh snap!

No… boot camp is sooo not good!

"umm, ok sir…?" of course for no reason everyone starts to laugh. Why…?

**Hours go by… lunch!! **

Yeah… so my day normally sucks… But as long as I got my man Matt I'm good to go. =)

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Raven and little Becky walking in line.

Raven had a short skirt on with her sexy fish nets on. And a black tank top on with some "Batty Junk" jacket on her.

Becky… looked like her parents never let her shop for her self… poor girl.

Matt on the other hand some how thought she was hot every day.

I wonder about that boy a lot…

"Hey dude…?" Matt said in a hush tone.

"Yes Farmer Matt?" haha nicee one Trev…

"Look, you can stop that now… but when are you two gonna ,"hook" up?" _Wait! Who did he mean?! _

"Ummm… who…?"

"You know who bro!"

"Oh, well, you even told me you're self that she and that Goth boy had something going on!"

"Well, I thought you were better than that!"

"ohhhh…. Ok, well how about we sit with them today then." Ok, so I knew this was gonna work this time!

We grabbed our food and walked to their table… hehe

This sooo better work!

"Hey Monster Girl!" I yelled as we RAN to their table! I slopped down my tray, and grabbed the other chair next to hers.

"Ewwy! What in the HELL are you guys sitting over here for?!" She looked at me first, than Matt.

"Look, we don't wont trouble… but maybe we do… haha!" I said as I punched Matt's arm.

"Ughhh!" was all she said.

"Hey, umm… maybe after school, do you think you would could come over and we could "Hang out"?" I whispered as I leaned in to her side.

Ha, I knew she would fall for that.

"hey, look buddie!" she yelled as she stood up," I thought I already got rid of you when I told you and you're little pals that you,"loved" me!" ouch! ," and why even bother if I keep pushing you away?!" This time she was in my face, but I liked it, but I hated the yelling!

Why couldn't she just stop and look at my eyes when every time we talked? Even if I was annoying, I gave off WAY too much for her to tell, but some how she never knew.

"Ok, just rember what I told you in math ok babe!" I yelled as I grabbed matt's arm, and we left early today.

_**After school!!**_

On the way home in Matt's car he out of nowhere wants to talk about what happened at lunch… great…

"so… you know I'm here for you and all bro, but you can't keep pushing me away when I tell you to stop trying to get the things in life that we can't have."

Wow… where did that come from?

"IDK! BUT YOU NEED TO START THINKING MAN!" umm.. did I say that outlawed?

I guess I did…

"Ok, look. I'm sorry Matty, but

Me and you are going through a lot of crap right now, and maybe we both need to just have a guy day again, like the good old days, where we would sing a long to our songs… rember?"

Wow, I thought I was gonna cry after I said that. It was true. Me and him never had any of that any more. And we were pretty much like brothers. But in a huge fight all the time now. =(

"Hey thanks for the ride man." I high fived him. And walked up to my boring house.

_**That night. Some dreams are wonderful! **_

_I was in my room when out of nowhere my phone starts to play the song," You Belong With Me" By Taylor Swift._

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
she's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do"_

_  
__Of course this reminds me of raven for some odd reason. _

_  
"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time"  


_Why could I never understand that this song was trying to tell me something about her…?_

_  
"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me"  
_

_Than out of nowhere, it's like the song really happens and it's me and raven acting out the people in this song. _

_  
'Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?"

_It was as if she was singing the song to me now… and I felt what she was trying to tell me…___

"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

"Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me"

_It was like I just lost the big game of the year and Jennie for some reason is hitting on matt and dumps me in front of all the guys… then I look off to the side to see raven staring at us all. And at me looking stupid…___

"Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me"

_That part really got me… I wished and hoped every night that she had the same dreams as me, being with her. ___

"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me"

_Than came the great part… the part you get to kiss in front of everyone, and its like nobody is there any more, and all you feel is that warmth current again. And you hold her close to you. ___

'You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me?  
You belong with me." 

_The song ends. And I finally have her… my dream girl. My monster girl…_

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Ughhhhhhhhhhh! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This is where the story FINALLY gets off the books, and goes with my idea… yes! Enjoy!!**_

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Fresh start**_

I couldn't see how any one could want to be with that stupid Goth boy! It was sickening, gross, and just WRONG!

If anything, Raven needed someone like… ME to be with her. Yes, We might have had our fights and all, but haven't you seen those scrummy movies when the two best friends fall in love at the ending, or when the two enemies fall in love with each other?

Well, that's how it felt right now for me. I couldn't picture my-self with any body else.

_**Health class**_

This was one of my newts classes I wanted to take before senior year, and Also mainly because Raven is in it… hehe

I got to sit by her luckily pulling some strings.

I was gonna try my hardest to win her from that freakozade!

"Calss, today we will be learning on our own from our video yesterday about teen pregnancy. I am going to give you and you're partner, who I will pick out for you, and you two must help raise this baby for this week in class."

What?! Yessss…

While the teacher was calling out groups, I thought about what would happen if raven and I ever had a child together…

"Mr. Mitchell and Mrs. Madison"

Whatttt?!! Was I getting my wish finally?! Wow! If someone is listening to me right now up there in the heavens thank you lord!!!

I turned in my chair to face her," Well, lets just see how this will play out shall we?" I wved my eyebrows around. I was grinning sooo big!

_**A/N: I do realize I am leaving you off right here, I just lovee cliff hangers, but I have school 2morrow, and huge test! Sooo good night! Or … good morning…?**_

_**~FYInichole~ **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, so my soundtrack for this chapter is the fowling, 1. Two is better than one, By Boys like girls, 2. I want to (If your wondering), By Weezer, 3. Parachute, By Train, and 4. I don't believe you, By Pink. **

**Sorry it took a while for this chapter to come, but I have been going through a very deadly sickness called… WRITERS BLOCK! *GASP*haha, sorry yall, HAD TO SAY IT! But thanks sooo much for keeping up with this gay story. Cause I've looked back on my writing, and it sucks… oh wellz.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

_**Out of reach**_

**Chapter 5**

Today is my first day alone with the baby. I've decided that it is a boy, and I even picked the name. His name is Ayden Mitchell. He's bold but its all good, in my head he has blonde hair like his daddy. =)

I will admit that I do get a little carried away with this whole baby thing, but its actually pretty fun. Ayden Pees all over Raven all the time! I know it's a robot, but you still have to change its dipper…

So basically this is my very first morning with the baby at my house. Last night was a nightmare!! I was waken up elst 5 times before Ayden finally went to sleep. Right now I'm on my way to the bathroom. Hopefully I wont wake him up. I walked silently over to my bathroom, and quietly opened the door. There was a squeak as I slowly opened it. I quickly looked behind me to make sure he didn't wake. I let out a breath of relief as Ayden just layed there.

I made sure not to even close the door, surly that would wake him. I hopped in the shower real quick. Got out and shook my hair around like a wet dog. Through on my robe and walked over to my walk- through closet. I picked out a Light blue Hollister Polo, Some dark Levi's jeans, and wore my new vans. After seeing my self in my closet mirror I soon forgot about Ayden and slammed the two doors shut.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" I rushed over to him, and grabed his stuff and took off down stares. I snatched a K breakfast Bar and headed out the door with Ayden in one arm, school bag, and soccer bag in the other.

I had a great idea to get things moving steadily with little miss momma. I pulled out my cell and dialed a number I never though I would ever call.

_**Seconds later**_…

"Hello…?"

"Heeeeyyyy Babe!!" I grinned

"Ewwww, What? Is there something wrong with Ayden 'cause I CAN NOT lose that gr-" "Chillaxe missy! I got him, hes fine. We just need a ride to school because… ummmm… oh! Because I just decided I wanted more time with mommy. "

"Sure you do… Fine! Me and Becky will be on our way." CLICK

_Thank god! _

_**Minutes later**_

We all sat scrunched up by each other in Becky's small truck. I smiled as I looked over at raven while she held Ayden's small car seat. This just felt so right being near her, even as we pretend to be teen parents. I strangely liked the thought of us being a couple like this. Even though it wasn't for real, I could dream, right?

Many times in the past I would have day dreams about me and raven being parents together later in our lifes. I always had pictures in my head of either a small blonde blue [A/N: or is it green??] eyed boy, or a small dark haired, and blue eyes baby girl. Once again I smiled at this thought. Raven looked over and as soon as she saw my face she looked purely shocked. "Whats your problem?"

"Oh, uhhhhh… nothing! I'm just thinking about our next game..?" "sure…"

"Hey can I take Ayden around all of my classes. You know daddy's got to show him off." I laughed a lil at my own joke.

"Sure why not, since I had him allll yesterday!" And with that she stormed off.

"See ya monster girl!!" And with that I walked off with my head in the clouds.

_**History…**_

"Look how cute he is!" All of the girls were swarmed near my desk, along with the teacher. _Really? How about we start class for once?!_

"Look you guys he needs air to breathe." This ticked me off when I knew for a fact they wouldn't act like this if raven had him. I bet they only say hes cute 'cause they think his daddy is too. =/

"Oh, well elst he has his fathers good looks!" Stacie mumbled out.

"What did you say?!" I just about screamed.

"Look, it wasn't that big of a deal Trev. Chill, we all know you're just with her in this for the grade." A couple of girls chuckled at this comment.

"Okay, well I'm pretty sure I didn't get to choose, but if I was aloud to I would NEVER pick any of you in here as the mother! Plus, you guys know nothing about her! So lay off would ya?!" And with that I stormed out of the room with Ayden in my arms.

As I walked a little down the hall I noticed raven trying to walk away farther away from me. I caught up to her and grabbed her arm gently.

"Did you hear all of that in there?" I asked her quietly.

She sniffed a little before she looked up at me. "Yeah, but I'm use to it. I just didn't expect to hear THAT kind of reply from you. I mean, I always thought you didn't really care. Like it was some kind of joke." As she said this she looked at the ground.

Before I could even say one word, or even fully recover from the huge amount of shock I was in, she runs out of sight, and out of my reach.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so thanks so very much too all the people who have been with me from the start on this story. I'm now accepting that this story ****might**** just be pretty good after all. And a very speacel thanks to darkknightprincess222**!!**Thanks to all of you, I wanted to write my heart out on this chapter. The bingeing starts off in Raven's Point of view. She starts to think how her life would be like if she gave Trevor a chance. Oh, and I'm looking for a Beta Writer!!!! Hope yall like it….**

**OH! And my soundtrack for this chapter is/ It ends tonight, Broken By. Life house, Happy, and Her Diamonds.**

**As always, Readers read on!! =D**

**I'm Right… Right? **** [A/N: the song it ends tonight fits this part.]**

**Raven's POV.**

I didn't know what to think about what happened back there. But all I knew was that I needed space to think. But what I really needed at this time was someone who I knew would never hurt me; just to hold me right now.

I kept the same sentence in my mind as I walked out of that school. '**After all the mean things he does and says, why would he ever stand up for someone like me?' ** And for once I was lost in my own thoughts.

I wanted so badly to walk my-self to the mansion right now. Sadly, I knew that Alexander would be fast asleep at this time.

So I walked my-self to a near by park and sat underneath a willow tree, and cried to my-self.

As the hours went by I didn't realize I had taken a small nap under the tree till I heard my cell ring.

I slowly sat up and looked down at the screen name. **Trevor M**. I almost gasped when I saw the name pop up. I wondered to my-self why he would be calling, and DURING SCHOOL!

I answered the phone quickly. [_**A/N: the song Broken by. Life house goes great with this part. =)**_]

"ummm, hello…?"

"Hey!" he sounded a little too happy to hear my voice.

"Why in the world are you calling me during school?!" I knew it really wasn't that big of a deal, but I was PMSing today…

"What? Ohhh, yeah…. Well I'm calling from the bathroom right now during Math. The teacher asked about you, and I just told him that you got sick earlier this morning. Are you really ok though?" The last part he spoke quietly.

"Yeah, I really am" I sniffed a little "I just needed to get out of there. I've been going through a lot lately ok?" I lied a little. I just didn't want him to know that all of today I've been thinking about him. And it felt so wrong, because I knew I was already happy with Alexander, but I still wasn't sure that he was what I needed to fill my heart with. And I knew that was only because we both lived two different worlds. Sadly to say this, and I NEVER thought I would say it, but I liked being human. And I just couldn't think of losing my friends and my family all because of one boy.

"Alright. Well I guess if you don't want to come back any time soon then I'll just keep Ayden at my house again. I hope you feel better alright? Take care Raven." And with that he ended the call. I swore to my-self that that was the first time I have ever really heard the emotion of care in his voice towards me.

I let it slip for now. I slowly picked my-self up off the ground and walked home.

**Later that night… [A/N: the song Happy fits this part.]**

I never knew dreams could feel so real, but for one night they did.

It started with me sitting on the bleachers. This is also one way how I knew this was a dream because I would NEVER go to one of our own soccer games anyways. So why was I here then?

I realized Ayden was in his car seat next to me. I felt his baby bag near my leg. Everything seemed so normal that I began to think this dream was stupid and careless, till I saw one face I never wanted to see, Luna. She was sitting just a couple of rows down from me. She was looking for Trevor, that much was easy to tell.

During the game raven noticed Trevor glancing up at the stands where raven sat. Deep inside she felt hope that it might be her he was looking for and not that… Luna.

The glancing kept on till half time. It really made me feel lost not knowing who he was looking at. But who ever it was he always had this look on face that was a mixture of feelings; Surprise , Shock, and I think the last one might be hope?

Ayden started to cry which snapped me out of my lost thoughts and remembered that I had to be the parent tonight.

I grabbed Ayden and walked my way down to the bathrooms. After changing his non real dipper [which while I was doing that I got a lot of weird looks] I took him with me to get back to our seats when I heard my name being called.

"Raven! Over here!" ah, it was Luna… great :/

"hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. Just to sound nice elst.

"Oh, well didn't you hear that me and trev are back together? I though he would have told you." She had that kind of look on her face as if she could really care less.

"Oh. "Was all I said. I didn't even know why that had caused me to feel as if I was suddenly punched in the gut. But it did surprise me, big time. I thought she was after Alexander…

"Well I better be going back now. Hes meeting with me after the game if ya know what I mean…" She gave me a wink and took off.

I just stood there looking at nothing really. I almost forgot that I was holding Ayden because I almost dropped him. That would have cost me some points on my grade.

I couldn't even believe that after all the nice things he has been saying to me, and doing for me was just probably to make me feel stupid tonight when I would see him with **her. **

I walked back to my seat in a daze. I didn't really watch the rest of the game. I just sat there and thought about a lot of things.

One was how I knew I almost had those kind of feelings for him once apoan a time ago. It was that night at matt's party. I was thinking the whole time that maybe he did really like me, and how much I enjoyed our little make out section a little too much that night. But now it made since why Luna gave me that one look tonight. She wanted to rub it in my face. Well I wasn't going to let her see how much it got to me tonight. Well… I would try.

_**About an hour later in the dream**_

The game was close to being over with. It was Trevor's time to score the last point,like always. But this time I was egger to see if he would make it or not. Right before he ran up and kicked the ball towards the goal, he looked up near the stands one more time. This time I finally knew it was at me because our eyes locked with each others. During that little time, it felt as if the whole thing happened in minutes. It was as if I could almost FEEL how nervous he was about this last kick. '_**Come on Trev. You got this. Do it for me.**_' I thought. Than too quickly he turned back to the game and luckily made the shot. I just knew he wouldn't let us down, like always.

After the game was over, and as all the players gave each other high fives across the field, I saw Luna making her way down to the field and straight towards Trevor.

I just sat and watched. Not really caring anymore. Or elst that's what I told my-self.

Trevor was Turing around to get off the field but was stopped when he noticed Luna. He smiled, but I saw how that lovely smile didn't make it to his eyes. They embraced each other, and with Luna now facing me I saw her give me a serten look from over his shoulder. I just sat back and pretended not to have noticed. Then after their long embrace, she slowly cam closer to his face almost teasingly and gave him a peck, than skipped off the field.

Trevor turned around and caught me looking. It was then that he just gave me an apologia look. I tried my best, and gave him a small smile that probably didn't reach my eyes. Then he slowly turned the other way without even wanting to say hi, or even ask about Ayden. It didn't hit me till later that what Luna said had crepted into my mind. Once again, it felt as if someone punched me in the gut for the second time. After that, all I remember was me crying so hard.

I awoke gasping for air, and I could feel that my cheeks were covered in my tears from the dream. After that, I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**The next Morning…**[A/N: the song Her Diamonds fits here.]

I slumped my way out of bed this morning. I didn't really care how I looked so I just changed and brushed my teeth and brushed my hair and walked out the door waiting for Becky.

**Later at school in the parking lot…**

My whole dream from last night came in my mind as I saw Trevor and Ayden and his whole crew with him by his car. I got out of the car and walked over waiting to have Ayden back to me for the day.

But as I got closer I noticed he had a smirk on his face.

"Hey monster girl! How's mommy doin?" He strutted near me with his crew walking slowly behind him with huge smirks on too.

"Ummmm, hi…? Listen I'm gonna need Ayden now oka-" "Hey it's cool with me monster girl! Jeez… chillaxe. Look, I know you were sick in all at school yesterday but we all know the real problem here, don't we boys?" He asked looking over his shoulder. They all chuckled, and some snickered.

I was so confused by this… "What are you talking about? Uh, listen Trevor I don't care right now okay? I still don't feel that great ok? And I'm truly not in the mood to deal with your shit ok!" I was angry like that because he was acting like a jerk now, and with the dream from last night still in my head it just made me feel ten times worse now.

"Whoaaaaaa, Chill Monster girl! Listen… we know that that stupid Goth guy got you knocked up, but you don't have to take it on me. Remember? We're just PRETENDING." And with that he grinned and turned away.

I got so pissed at this! How could he even think that?! " What did you just say?! Listen you soccer snob, you better walk away right now! I swear I'll toss this baby at you, " I was on the verge of tears by now. "'cause I could really care less right now if I made you get a fucking F ok?! Acutely I could care less if you were the LAST guy in my health class that I had to be partners with, because I would have NEVER picked you anyways! " And with that I stormed off into the school trying to hurry as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks freely.

**Trevor's POV**

Why was life this hard? The whole time during our talk back there all I could think was,' Keep your cool. Keep your cool.' Who cared about being cool anyways?! I thought I was gonna change for her? But like always when I'm with my buds I always screw things up with her. And now I knew I have truly hurt her for good. Just when things were getting where I have always wanted them, I go off and act like an ass. I felt ashamed. I couldn't even look at my self in the mirror now. I just knew that I had truly lost her. One thing was for sure. I was going to act totally different towards her now. I knew that what I had said about her being Prego was all a joke, but deep down I knew I would feel the burn of the cut later.

So next time I was with her, I was going to be better than that stupid, douche Alexander. I WAS going to win Raven over.

**A/N: So how was it? This took me a little over three hours to write. So I hope it was worth it. 'cause now I'm about to pass out at my desk because its like 3 A.M. right now. So tell me what you think Trevor should do to win her over now. PLZZZ HELP OUT WITH IDEAS! To be honest…. My ideas come to me as I'm writing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ok, so it has been a while since the last time I have writin to you all. But just know that this one will some how mix everything together and let everything fit in where its suppost to go. BTW, my spell check is no where to be found on here… sry for lazy spelling!! Plus, I have school 2morrow! Sooo plz read and review!. Thanks love ya! PS. Very short chapter!! Sry… =/**

* * *

_Chapter 7. Who I am_

_**TREV POV.**_

School has been a nightmere now that Raven was apperntly ignoring me now from what happened in the parking lot a week ago. I had enough of this silly game! It wasn't fair! I've been noticing small new things around me now that I was moping around. kept looking in the area where ever miss lil Becky was.2. Most cheerleaderd have heard many rumors about what happened in the parking lot, and laughed even harder at Raven now. And 3. Raven looked so happy now that I was out of the picture.

Almost every night I would lie there on my bed thinking about all of thereasons why I'm much better for her than that stupid, jerk, ugly, fugly, Goth freak! Yes I've seen them huging on each other and looking happly bliss, but I wanted that! I needed it from HER! And what surprised me the most was how all of that thinking only led me to ONE reason why I needed her more than him. It was because I knew her longer, And I knew what ticked her off, and I hoped that even when I made her mad that it just made her think more and more of me.

Ayden's screaming got me out of my own thoughts for a sec…

"ughhh! Comin Ayden!!" I walked slowly to his cribe. I noticed that he needed his dipper changed. Ewwww!

"ughhh! Gross ayden! " Even though hes a robot baby, I've learned to love him really. And its sad knowing that this will be our last week together. =(

So inoder to enjoy his last week with his parents, I was going to have Daddy, AND Mommy around all the time now.

_Picking up raven for school…_

I hookned my horn so loudly! That had to wake her up, or elst our whole town…

I saw someone slammbed the door, and stormed to the car. "What?!" she screamed at me. God… she was still pretty in the morning even if she was mad at me.

"Hey, get in real fast. While I drive us to school, we need to have a REAL talk. Like Mommy and a Daddy talk okay?" I grinned while I said this. I saw her face closely as it was surprised at first, then shocked.

"Ummmm, Well Becky was getting me… but sure why not." She slowly climbed in, as if not too sure about this.

I speed through the streets. Not really caring which way I was heading, I just didn't want to get to school that fast. I wanted time to talk to her, I NEEDED time to talk to her.

I parked the car in the far back of the parking lot. "Okaaay… So what did you have to talk to me about snobb?"

I laughed at that one. I missed her sarcasim over that dreaded week.

I turned toward her, "Look, I am truly sorry for last week, but just know that …" Why was this soo hard for me to get out? I looked around a bit nervouse before I countied. " But the point is I wanna let you know that since we only have this week left with Ayden, I REALLY think we should act like we're REALLY his parents before we give him up okay?"

That was probably one of the most hard things I had to tell her. But I was truly shocked by her answer.

"Well, I do have my nights with Alexander, but I guess we could hang with ayden after school…" "NOPE! We have to do this DURING school! So people will know whos his real parents are raven!"

"Ohh, well… sure…?" she seemed soo unsure with this. But I hoped it all went fine. I was glade that I finally had an exuse to just hold her hand now, and just say,' oh we're just pretending to be parents.'

I got out of the car and walked to her side of it, and opend her door for her. I held out a nice hand for her, which she glady took. Okay so if everything went well from here, than I might be able to get her wanting this as much as I did too. I wanted to SHOW her that I could care truly more than that frwak. DURING SCHOOL and after.

Bring it on Freak…

* * *

_**A/N: loved it?! I did too homies! Well, like I said, I have school 2morrow. So intell next time. Keep reading readers! Love ya **_

_**~FYInichole~ =)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey you guys, My own computer has a major viruses right now. So I'm on my 'rents computer. I hate the keyboard right now. The space bar barely works. So any ways… THANKS SOOO VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! Yall make my day! For realzz! So since it's a very boring Saturday, I decided to write, just for yall. =) PS. If you haven't noticed the chapter names are songs. Soo, I request that that song should be listened to while reading that serton chapter. The song for this chapter is Almost Lover by A fine Frenzy. Enjoy**

_**Chapter 8. Almost Lover**_

_**TREV. P.O.V.**_

After our little talk we had back at the car everything has seemed to been going great now. She's holding my hand right now!!__I am so dreaming this! I have to be; no way would she ever just hold my hand while in school. Or ever really…

I don't quite know what could have changed her mind on me, maybe it's the fact that she's giving my a chance, and wants to see how this will all play out. Or maybe that's just me…

As I walked I wore a huge grin on my face while thinking about what the rest of this day will hold for me; for us.

"Hello soccer boy…? You there?!" Raven practly yelled at me while tugging on my hand. I was too caught up in the feeling of all of this.

"Ummm, yeah. Sorry bout that babe. ""Ewe, don't call me that while we're here ok?"

As we walked by people gave me weird looks, while they gave raven glares. I shot them one right back. I could care less right now what people thought of this.

I looked over at raven and noticed her looking at the ground as we walked on to health class.

"What's wrong?" I asked her quietly.

"People are gonna make fun of you later for holding hands with the loser. Duhhh! Is it really that hard to figure out?!" she said to me in a hushed tone. She was slightly blushing too I noticed. Hummm…

"Hey, look at me alright, no one is going to make fun of me for this," I lifted up or hands. "Because if they do, I'm gonna kick their ass ok?"

"Fine… but after this project I will go back to hating you again. Just remember that soccer snob."

_**Health class**_

_Just remember that soccer snob…_

Those five words swam around in my head throughout the whole class. Was I really ready for this to end? I just started trying to earn her trust today. And I only had a couple more days left. I almost didn't notice the bell rang in tell raven kicked me from under the table.

"Okay, so since you weren't really paying attention in class today, we have to spend one whole day together with Ayden before the end of this week. Just thought I'd let you know."

"ohhhhh, Well I guess we better make the best of it then right?" Just as soon as we were walking out, jenny comes right up to my other side and gets close to my ear.

"Hey, how's it going tiger?" she whispers in my ear while she played with her hair. Ughhh, I always have to deal with this crap.

"Ummm, look… I'm a daddy for the rest of this week, and I would gladly like to spend my last few days with my family alright." I said a little too loud for everybody. "So go off and screw someone else today alright."

Jenny gave me a sworn look before she stormed off to the girls bathroom. HA! She's Probably crying her eyes. I looked to my right and saw raven looking at the ground again, this time I just let her even though it always bothered me when she didn't ever tell me what's wrong. She probably feels as if she can't trust me like she can with her little freak.

As we walked over to an empty table and placed Ayden in a seat next to me, I saw Matt and Becky in line. I waved at Matt, but gave him a look that said, _'Don't sit by us please.' _

"So monster girl, I think we should do our report on the Ayden's baby update at my house tonight after school. What do you think?" She turned her head sharply at me. She seemed to be really thinking this one out.

"Well, I'm not so sure that would be okay with Alexander since we only get to see each other at night… when he's done with his school work! Yeahh, because you know… since he's homed schooled in all…"

"Alrighty then…? Well IF you can, just call me about it alright. And it has to be at 6 PM because I still have practice right after school."

"ohh, I forgot about all of that. Right, okay." After that she hurled off the seat and jumped in line with Becky.

I just sat there with Ayden next to me. After a few minutes with waiting for them to come back, I took out a notepad and started writing down some facts about Ayden for our project.

_1.__He likes to pee on Raven. =)_

_2.__He likes to be read to before bed time or else he can't sleep. _

_3.__ Rocking motion also helps him sleep._

_4.__You can't ever leave him alone in a room by him self._

5. _ & He likes his mother more than his daddy at times._

After reading the last one I just sat there and stared at it for the longest time. I had the feeling that it must be some motherly bonding with all babies.

Just after that thought, I felt the table move a little. I looked up and saw Raven sitting down and picking up Ayden. It was such a sight to see. Raven smiling at him like he was really her child. I always wondered if she even thought of Ayden as OUR child.

"Can I help you…?" she said as she was now looking at me with a weird look.

"Ohh, sorry about that. It's just so cute to watch the two of you sometimes you know." I blushed a little while admitting this out loud.

"Well you really need to stop staring at people sometimes. It grosses me out snob." She gave me a wink. A WINK! Wait, what did THAT mean…?

The bell rang again, and we both looked at each other wondering who would have Ayden this time. Without speaking I smiled and took Ayden gently from her pale arms.

And with that, I walked off to history.

_**Raven's P.O.V.**_

'_What's wrong with me?!' _

This thought ran in my head all day long. But I never felt like trying to answer it right now. I walked to gym in a daze. I hardly noticed the looks I was getting from most of the cheerleaders. I was trying to understand why I didn't feel the urge to shove Trevor off me today, like I normally do. I wasn't the type to cheat, but I had to admit to myself that maybe giving him a chance was right. I blushed when I remembered walking to health class today, and how it felt so RIGHT to hold his hand.

But I couldn't be thinking these thoughts. It was beyond wrong! I am with the hottest guy in town! I'm with freaking Alexander!

'_Just give him a chance raven…'_

My inner thoughts began to take over me.

It was as if, I WANTED to give him more than just a chance.

_**After practice/At Trevor's house**_

I was walking up his huge rock steps to his nice glass front door.

He still had Ayden with him, and I tried to hurry this up because I wanted so badly to see Alexander and so that my inner thoughts would stop bothering me about that stupid soccer snob. I knocked on it only three times before Mrs. Mitchell answered the door.

She was wearing some nice fitted yoga pants with a workout tank top on. She must have been working out I see. She too like most of the Mitchells' has blonde hair, but hers' also had some dark lowlights in it.

"Oh, hello Raven. Trevor is upstairs right now, but you can wait for him in the living room with me if you want to." She was trying to be nice, I could tell. She opened the door a little more for me to come in.

I walked in quietly. I didn't really have much to say to her. I just walked over by the stairs and waited. She faked a smile at me than walked off into the kitchen.

After awhile of looking at his family pictures on the enter hallway walls, I heard someone rushing down the stairs. I looked up and saw Trevor carrying Ayden in his arms while holding his health paper in the other.

"Come on Monster girl. Lets go to the study room ok." He annoused a little too loudly. He took my hand with the health papers and dragged me up the stairs with him. When we reached the top, he took me to his room instead.

He opened his door quietly and sat Ayden in a soccer bean bag chair. Than faces me.

"So… lets get to work than."

Hours later after working on health, he just looks at me. He was about to say something when…

"What are you two doing in this room?! Trevor Ayden [**A/N: Idk what his middle name really is, but I thought it would be soo cute if it was their baby's name.**] Mitchell, you told me that you two would be in the study room!" Mrs. Mitchell screamed as she busted through the door.

I felt my blood rush up to my face, and I couldn't speak. I've never seen her mad. She just gave me a glare the whole time.

"Mom, we were just-""NO! Don't even tell me that crap! She's just some chick who you want to screw again, well I don't want it in my house, and since you're going to break her heart anyways you might as well get it over with right now!" With that she stormed out.

I've always heard this stuff from everybody, but coming from his mother just tore me apart right there in front of him.

I ran for his bathroom.

Before he could get tome, I locked the door. I slide down against the closet wall onto the floor.

I began to sob uncontrollably. My face was resting on my knees. I needed to get out of here. I knew this was a bad idea.

I heard a knock at the door. But I didn't dare answer it. For all I knew it could have been his mother ready to yell me out some more.

"Raven?" A shaky voice called out to me.

"Please Raven, just open up."

Still no answer…

"Raven, just….just tell me something. Anything that's on you mind right now please?"

I guess it would help. I was trying to give him a chance too. Well here it goes…

"I… I've been thinking about how stupid this project is lately.""Why? It's not stupid. I've… I've gotten the chance to be closer to you than I have ever been." He replied with a low voice.

I was so shock by that answer, but I guess I always knew deep down that he did really always have feelings for me. I just never wanted to think about me sharing those feelings.

After siting with silence for a while he finally broke the afoul silence.

"Raven? You have to promise me that you will answer this question with full honesty ok?"

He sounded so unsure about it though.

I didn't want to answer anything right now. I was lost in my own thoughts.

I love Alexander, but than there's that funny feeling I get when we held hands in the hallway today, and how every time I see him holding Ayden it makes me want to smile so big.

I quietly unlocked the door for him now. I just back against the wall again.

He slowly walked in and turned to me with a sureries look on his face. "I want you to choose right now ok? I want you to choose either going back to the way how we were before this "Stupid" project, or choose taking a chance and letting go of him. And you know who I mean. I'm tired of us just being like this. I want something more and I've never felt this sure about anything ok." He slowly sat on the ground in front of me. He looked me straight in the eyes. He took a hold of one of my hands. " I know there's a part of you that wonders what it would be like." He said this so slowly while holding my hand as if he never wanted to let go. With a unsteady breath he continued.

"I want to be able to give you what he can't give you raven."He took a small breath, "I've always loved you raven. Ever since we were kids. Please Raven… I've known you longer, I know what hurts you, I know what makes you smile, and I'm just better for you. I can always be around when ever you need me unlike him."

By the end of his little speech, I was close to tears. I didn't want to cry any more in front of him, but this was one of the hardest chooses I ever had to make. I wanted both of them in my life. And I still didn't know.

He looked close to tears too. I just couldn't do this right now; I had to get out right now.

I jumped up and ran all the way down the stairs with out another look back.

**A/N: So tell me what you think! This took me well over three hours to write! I'm such a slow writer as you can tell. MAN! I really need to just carry around a note pad so I can write down some ideas during school. That's sadly where I get all of them at. IF I get enough reviews I might just add a couple more parts to the next chapter. And the next one is amazing, because Trevor tells his mother about his new found love for a much unliked person. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT ELLEN SCHREIBER HAS WRTIN THAT'S IN MY STORY.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for the people who wanted me to update sooner before yall gave up on me. But its alright, I'm back for now. School has been soo stressful and I'm only a freshman in High School! HA!**

**I DO NOT own Vampire kisses. I wish though… =( Just so I can have Trevor… =D **

_**Chapter… I lost count!! **_

_**Spilling your guts out.**_

TREV POV.

That night all I did was stare up at my ceiling that had soccer ball stickers stuck to it from my childhood. I couldn't help but wonder , "would it really kill me if I just told my parents how I felt for a serten Goth girl?" All night that's all I could think of. I soon drifted to a deep sleep of a world where my head was full of just Raven and me….

The next morning I had it all planned out, I was gonna talk to my loving mother first about it, than hopefully my father. I just can only hope that it goes well. So to get ready for the big talk I decided to dress the same but maybe just act like a kiss up. That would help a lot right now.

(A/N: it's a Saturday btw, and raven has the baby!) I was a bit nervous to talk to my mom about this but hopefully she would want what I wanted the most. I ran down the grand stair case to the main kitchen and noticed my mother sitting at the marble bar table by the stove. I hoped up on a chair and acted like I did every morning before I turned to her side.

I cleared my throat, "Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I have a REAL talk with you real quick?"

"Sure…?"

Oh god! I cant do this. Come on man! Do this for raven!

"Ummm, okay… well this is pretty hard for me to say but-"

"oh god! You got some chick pregnant didn't you?!"

… "What??!!! No mom! Wha… okay listen the point is I have this little… crush… on someone in my class."

"Oh, well who is she sweety?"

"Ummm, Well lets just say I don't really want to give it away right now, I just want you to know that no matter who it is … I think im falling pretty hard for this girl mom. And I just want to be there for her all the time, and not care what others think ya know?"

"Wait sweety, who are we talking about again?"

"ummm… raven…"

…………………………………..

"oh, well I guess if… if she makes you really happy…?"

"oh, she really does mom! Ugh! Its like I cant keep her out of my head! To tell you the truth mom, I think iv always liked her since kindergarten, and I guess the real reason why iv always wanted to make fun of her or pick on her was just because I wanted her to elest think of me in some way at all."

"awwwh, well sweetie dear your going to have to tell your father about this you know that right?"

"umm okay. Thanks mom." I smiled and huged her before getting up from the chair. I walked out and checked my dads study room before going back up the stairs.

I was right. He was in his study right now doing god knows what!

I walked slowly in, and sat in a near by chair in front of his fire place which had a soft glow to it.

"Dad? Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure son." He looked unsure but willing.

"okay well, you know how I look up to you in all, but can I tell you something that's deep… like real deep?"

"sure.."

"okaaayy, well its this girl and I know you wont approve of her, but I just want you to know that I don't care right now because I really care a lot for her, and this is the clostest iv ever gottin with her, and I don't want to ruin it."

"whoaaa! Son slow down! Look, just tell me who it is okay?"

"alrighty… its… it.. its raven.."

"Raven from down the street…?"

"Yeah dad. I really, no I mean REALLY like her a lot! I don't want to mess anything up with her dad. I think iv always liked her since I was little and I just now realized how lucky I am to be working on this project with her right now. I know it sounds lame and that you won't believe me but I don't care dad… just… just please…"

………………..

He sat there thinking hard for the longest time. He was watching the fire also.

Finally he turned his head towards me and stood up. "Son, I'm glad that you've finally found someone who makes you grow up and see what's really in a person…. Now I may not like her that much, but just keep the PDA away from the house alright?"

"Dad, thanks… but she's with another guy right now… "I frowns after saying this. Gahhh, that Goth boy was soo lucky right now!

All I could think of afterwords was, "yes!!!" =D

**A/N: soooooo…? Come on! Yall do not know how much reading and yalls reviews help me want to write. =D so pleaseee hurry and keep pushing that button down there okaaaay!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sooo, thanks to a new reader of mine I have felt the need to write some more today. Thankssss! Well, since yall know me so well I have a song that goes great with this chapter… just like all my other ones, lolz. The song is called, Falling Slowly By Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova. I liked the idea of putting up polls now on my storys, (all two of them. XD) Sooo, feel free to post your vote alright!**

**Chapter 10 Falling slowly**

**R POV. **

_Why am I even doing this? Why am I just throwing away what we have just because I like some soccer snob?! Life is sooo unfair! _

I was walking up to Alexander's house thinking about why I wanted to do this. I had made a nice list in my head while walking over here. (A/N: she still has Ayden with her…)

Trevor can see me any time unlike Alexander.

But Alexander is a freaking Vampire! I'v always wanted to be one too…

BUT Trevor loves life, and his smile like the sun brightens my day.

So that was my small list. For now, it would have to do. Oh god! I didn't want to break up with him, but how can I say "I love you" to someone when your also filling new feelings with someone else?!

Luckily Ayden started crying in time to help mommy out. I didn't need to think this out too hard. I might go crazy!!

As soon as I was at the door I knocked hard. I just had to get this over with before I made any more trouble being the heartbreaker that I am.

"Yes raven may I help you?"

"Oh, umm is Alexander awake yet?"

"Yes… Would you like to come in and wait while I get him?"

"Sure."

I walked to the sitting room to the right as soon as I walked in. I couldn't sit down though; I was getting this very uneasy feeling inside my tummy.

I held Ayden in my arms to keep me from showing how awkward I felt.

Just at that time Alexander walked into the room and gave me a sweet smile.

Ughh, I can't do this!

"Can we talk about something sires?" I looked him deeply in the eyes. I knew later I might regret doing this but I couldn't get myself to react to it.

"Yeah sure raven. Ummm… what about?"

He grabbed my free hand that wasn't holding Ayden and pulled me over to the nice couch.

"Alexander… I… I don't think…" then with a rush of fresh breath I spilled it out. "Idon'tthinkthisisworkingout, !" After that I got back another big breath.

"uhhh, what was that again Raven?"

"Alexander I cant be with because its just unfair to you that you love me, and only me yet I think I love two people…"

……………….

"Well…?" I asked and my voice squeaked.

"I cant believe this… I cant believe you would dump me for some one who has picked on you most of your life!"

"Calm down please? I know Ayden is not real but he can still hear us you know."

"What ever! Just ell me this, one little thing okay?"

"Alright…" I was too scared to even think about what he wanted to ask me.

"When you kiss him, do you get butterflies, or more like bats for me… Do you?"

"Alexander please don't make me hate myself more than I already do… please?" I had tears in my eyes already, but I was too chicken to let them fall in front of him.

I couldn't answer that, because the first time trevor ever kissed me I felt like I knew he always just wanted to play games with me. But now that I knew it was much more I felt as if me and him have never even kissed before.

"I have to… I have to get out of here." I rushed the words out as I stormed out of the room and hoping that he wouldn't try to stop me.

**Hours later at raven's house in her room.**

I have been crying for hours now, and I sadly had to have my parents look after Ayden right now because I was just too messed up right now.

All of a sudden I heard the phone ring.

I sprang up and ran toward it, but as soon as I got to it, I was scared to answer it.

Finally I picked it up, and with a shaky voice I said," Umm, hello..?"

"Hey raven, look I don't want things to be awkward now from what happened last time, but we really need to work on our project some more together because its like, due in two more days!"

I chuckled a little after hearing him stress out about all of this.

"Sure… right now? At night?"

"Yeah, my parents totally understand so its all good. Look im not gonna try to jump your bones or anything alright so calm down." I could pretty much HEAR the grin on his face from the phone.

"Sure… I'll be right over in a min. see ya."

"Alrighty, bye monster girl!"

**A couple of mins later at Trevor's house. In his living room.**

While we were filling out some sheets of info for our baby we had only one source of light coming from his lamp by the couch. The small amount of light gave off a deem look on all the white walls around us.

"Are you sure your parents still don't mind me being here?" I haven't seen any of them! I think they were upstairs….

"Yesh, im pretty sure. Hey, do you want to listen to some music?"

"Umm, sure. But nothing too sad alright?"

"Oh, and why is that?"

Oh god! He was sooo not trying to drag this out… yep, he was!

"Ummm… I kinda told Alexander that I needed some time to myself… in other words we aren't together anymore." I frowned while saying this.

"Oh, well I'm sorry raven." He did sound pretty sorry too. Then he reached over and turned on some music from his iPod.

Suddenly a slow song came on. The being sounded so pretty. I was wondering why Trevor had THIS on his iPod!

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now

_  
_At first I thought It was a sad break up song but I soon listened to the words and realized it was a secret love song. And by Secret I mean that the two singers were talking about secretly falling in love but thought the other wasn't.

_  
Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

After I heard that part I noticed Trevor staring at me in the eyes deeply. He reached over slowly and turned out the lamp. My heart was ponding so hard in my chest. I bet he could hear it… _  
Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
_But what happened next really shocked me. Trevor was leaning in closely and tilted his head near mine. I closed my eyes waiting for what ever was about to happen. I couldn't even barely hear the music my heart was beating so loudly._  
Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along_

At the ending where the music was all that was left in the background I felt soft leather touch my lips softly and sweetly. I soon opened my eyes and realized it was his freaking lips! I gasped and hurrlyed kissed him back. I closed my eyes again and just gave in to this heaven. Our kiss probably only lasted about a couple of minutes but it felt like it was forever! One of his hands reached up and cupped my face while the other slid slowly behing my neck.

Just as soon as I was getting into this kiss A familiar cry broke us apart.

Breathing hard, we both looked at Ayden from the couch. Trevor turned on the light and walked over and changed Ayden. I cursed myself for not putting Ayden in a different room at the time… he he

After Trevor was done with Ayden he sat down next to me again and just simply looked straight ahead at nothing really; just the wall.

I scooted over slowly and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I was hoping that this would never end. All that night all I could think of was that whole scene again and again.

**A/N: good enough ending? HA! Not for the story sillys! But this chapter is now my fave. I really like that song, and recommend you to listen to it while reading that one part. I was swooning the whole time! Lolz Keep those reviews comin! Give me more ideas yall! And don't forget to vote on my new poll!**


End file.
